Guilt
by DUO-MRF
Summary: An OS related to Aakhri Chanouti series of CID...


**A/N…**

Sweety yar this is the one you have asked me to write… Love you yar aur haan yeh tumhara gift bhi hai achy achy papers ker k aai ho na tou gift tou banta hai Boss… Aagy bhi easey hi maira naam roshan kerti raho, hahahahaha… Love you a lot doll with a tight hug… :-* :-* :-*

Friends this story is set after "Aakhri Chanouti…" series of CID, and is related to that part of the series where Abhijeet sir and Daya sir pointed guns on each other and were not familiar with what they actually were and Tasha realized them that thing…

An apology from my side in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Regards…

DUO-MRF.

* * *

DUO's Home…

After the case had been solved, TRIO returned in India after the encounter of HD, and after landing in India, DUO first dropped ACP sir in his home and then they made their way towards DUO's home…

After entering inside, DUO first went to get fresh and then Daya directly made his way towards the kitchen and Abhijeet went in terrace, where soon Daya joined him there…

Daya while sitting beside him: Abhi kitna acha lg raha hai na aaj itny…

And he stopped and looked towards him in confusion, when got no reply from his side and found him in some other world… Daya silently pressed his shoulder and Abhijeet came back in present with jerk…

Abhijeet hurriedly: Haan, haan Daya kya keh rahy thy tum, sorry main ny sun'na nahin…

Daya forwarding his coffee cup towards him, silently: Coffee…

Abhijeet nodded and grabbed that with: Thanks…

Daya while sipping coffee: Kya soch rahy thy tum…?

Abhijeet trying to behave normal: Nahin, kuch khas nahin… Bs easey hi jo sb pichly dinon hum sb ny face kia ussi k barey mein soch raha tha…

Daay placing the cup on table and turning towards him completely: Abhi tum ny jaan ker goli nahin chilai thi Tasha per… (Abhijeet looked Daya in shock and then turned his head down… Daya continued…) Boss hum sb hi drugs k asar mein thy aur usi karen hua jo kuch bhi hua aur Tasha tou ab tk uss sb ko bhula bhi chuki ho gi yar tum bhi bahir nikal aao ab uss sb sy please…

Abhijeet silently: Daya ager HD, Tasha ko bhi drugged ker daita tou shaid iss waqt hum mein sy koe bhi zinda na hota, hai na…

Daya in calm tone: Abhi hony ko tou bohut kuch ho sakta tha na lekin hua nahin aur yehi baat yaad rakhny wali hai yar… (in bit smiley tone…) aur wasey bhi CID ko khatam kerna koe itna aasan tou nahin hai na…

Abhijeet looking at Daya in fear: Daya hum dono aik dosry py goli chila daity kya…?

Daya's hand shivered and he stood up and while turning: Abhi flight kafi lambi thi, thak gaye ho gy tum bhi, soo jao, good night…

And without waiting for any reply from his side, Daya went inside and after entering inside his room, he just fell on his bed and closed his eyes while placing arm on his eyes… On the other side, Abhijeet remained sitting there for long and then resting head on chair's head-rest and legs on table, he too closed his eyes…

Next morning Daya came out from his room and seeing Abhijeet's room door open, he went there to check him but seeing the room empty, he directly made his way towards terrace and found him sitting there in half lying posture… Daya moved forward and pressed his shoulder; Abhijeet opened his eyes with jerk and looked towards Daya…

Daya while sitting in front of him: Abhi tum raat sy yahin baithy ho kya, room mein nahin gaye…?

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Pata hi nahin chala sari raat guzar gaye…

Daya looked him for few moments silently and while standing: Abhi fresh ho jao phir Bureau k liye nikalty hain tb tk main nashta bana laita hun…

Abhijeet nodded and the two came inside… Daya made his way towards kitchen and Abhijeet went to get fresh and after some time DUO were present on dining table, taking breakfast in complete silence…

After having breakfast, they directly made their way towards the Bureau and did not have a single word during the whole journey…

Bureau…

After seeing DUO coming inside all wished them morning in smiles, DUO replied them silently and then made their ways towards their desks; team shared a confused glance but then got busy with their works while Freddy silently approached Daya…

Freddy in soft tone: Sir…!

Daya snapping out from his thoughts with jerk; looked towards him: Haan Freddy kuch kaha kya tum ny…?

Freddy in concern: Sir aap tension na lien please Abhijeet sir zada dair aap sy naraz nahin reh sakty…

A smile crept on Daya's lips and: Tumhien ks ny kaha k Abhi mujh sy naraz hai…?

Freddy confusingly: Sir aap dono itny chup chap hain aaj tou humain laga k shaid aap dono mein kisi baat ko ly k larai hue hai…

Daya taking deep breath: Nahin Freddy koe larai nahin hue humary dermiyan, hum theek hain bilkul…

Freddy looking him: Sir aap theek lg tou nahin rahy wasey…

And he turned to move when Daya: Freddy…!

Freddy turned towards him silently and looked him with questioning gaze without saying anything…

Daya in smile: Naraz ho gaye ho kya…?

Freddy shook his head and looking down: Nahin sir, main tou bs apna kaam complete kerny ja raha tha…

Daya stood up and: Bahir aao…

Freddy looked him and then followed him outside the Bureau in complete silence… All inside noticed that all well but no one interfered in that, not even Abhijeet; who just jerked his head and taking deep breath again got busy with his previous task…

After coming out from Bureau building they both sat on the bench present in the lawn and Daya taking deep breath initiated…

Daya: HD ny humain drugged ker k uss jungle mein chor dia tha tou drug k asar ki wajah sy Abhi ny Tasha py goli chila...

Freddy cutting him: Haan sir Tasha ny bataya tha lekin ab tou sb theek ho gaya hai na tou phir aap dono itny preshan kyun hain…?

Daya looking in front of him: Freddy, Abhi, Tasha ko apni choti behen ki tarhan samjhta hai aur woh iss guilt sy bahir nahin nikal pa raha k uss ny Tasha py goli chilai… (Looking towards Freddy…) Ager woh goli Tasha ko lg jati tou, bs yehi aik sawal hai jo woh baar baar khud sy ker raha hai…

Freddy silently: Sir yeh sawal sirf Abhijeet sir hi khud sy ker rahy hain ya aap bhi…

Daya looked him and just moved his gaze away silently…

Freddy taking deep breath: Sir aap dono ny aik dosry per bhi tou gun tani na aur main ny bhi tou Vivek ko marny ki koshish ki, yahan tk k team ny aik dosry k srr py gun rakh k fire ker diye ager gun mein bullets hotien tou sb khatam ho sakta tha na aur phir end mein aap dono k karen hi tou hum sb zinda bach nikalny mein…

Daya cutting him in irritation: Freddy woh sb theek hai yar lekin hum log hosh mein aany k baad bhi Tasha ko bacha nahin paye… Hum charon thy uss jungle mein jb humary wahan hony k bawajod woh ghundy Tasha ko ly gaye wahan sy… (in low tone…) Freddy hum sy ghalti tou hue hai yar aur yeh dukh tou hai humain k hum ussy sahi samey py nahin bacha sakey…

Freddy totally silent for some time and then exclaimed happily like he remembered something: Sir humain wahan sy CDs milien thien jb hum ny dobara gaye uss jagah py…

Daya in confusion: CDs kaisy mil gaien, wahan tou blast ho gaya tha na…

Freddy clearing his point: G sir lekin woh recording room mein shaid HD khud tha iss liye wahan explosives nahin lagaye thy aur blast sy zada damage nahin hua wahan... Issi liye wahan sy humain woh sb recordings bhi milien hain… Hum ny abhi tk check tou nahin kien kyun k aap log nahin thy lekin ab check ker laity hain unhien…

Daya stood up with smile: Itni zabardast baat itni dair sy bata rahy ho, tum bhi na Freddy chalo jaldi sy aa jao…

Freddy smiled and moved with Daya when after taking few steps Daya stopped…

Freddy looked him in confusion: Kya hua sir…?

Daya in smile hugged him tightly: Thank you Freddy… (while separating…) ab lg raha k shaid sb theek ho jaye…

Freddy smiled assuringly and the two entered inside again and Daya went inside ACP sir's cabin after taking permission and Freddy moved towards his desk… After some minutes ACP sir and Daya returned…

ACP sir: Freddy CDs ly k aao sb…

Freddy nodded and went inside Record Room and after few minutes returned and forwarded the CDs towards ACP sir who after grabbing them; forwarded them towards Vivek and…

ACP sir: Lagao inhien…

Vivek nodded and inserted the CD inside the player… The footage where Daya was trying to save Sachin and Kajol started playing… They all saw that and shivered to see that cutter coming towards them like that and then how Daya managed to save them and in the end got hit by the pin…

Vivek inserted the next CD where ACP sir was trying to save Dr. Sonali and Dr. Salunkhy and how in the end Sonali hit on ACP sir's head… Seeing that Sonali moved her head down, ACP sir silently patted her shoulder when Daya raised his voice as…

Daya: Vivek yeh sari choro, woh jungle wali footage lagao…

Abhijeet looked him in shock but Daya just ignored him at kept looking at the screen where Vivek after playing 2, 3 CDs finally got the required one and now played the CD and all saw Daya lying unconscious on the dusty ground and then gaining back his conscious, he looked around and then grabbing a picture of Abhijeet whom he was naming as his enemy…

Daya looked towards Abhijeet from the corner of his eyes and seeing Abhijeet already looking at him, he immediately moved his gaze away… A smile crept on Abhijeet's lips and he again turned his attention towards screen…

Where screen was showing Abhijeet grabbing the hand-cuff in one hand and the gun in the other and naming himself as a criminal… Abhijeet looked at Tasha, who was smiling while looking at that, taking deep breath Abhijeet too started looking the footage again… And now they could see the four present there and were moving here and there; trying to find any way to move out from the jungle…

The team fixed their attentions seeing the angry Abhijeet pointing gun on Tasha and then the gun-shot and Tasha running to save herself… Tasha silently looked towards Abhijeet who was looking down; she in silence approached him and silently stood beside him and grabbed his hand softly… Abhijeet looked towards her and Tasha gave him a small smile with a node… Abhijeet in sad smile just placed his hand on her head, Tasha smiled and they both turned their gazes again towards the screen where they could now see Tasha hiding herself behind a well like thing and Daya coming on scene and pointing gun on her… All felt very bad seeing tears and scare on Tasha's face and then heard the talk between the two and smiled seeing Tasha moving with Daya…

And Abhijeet again came on scene, pointing gun on ACP sir and threatening him and pushing him… Abhijeet felt really embarrassed to see himself talking to ACP sir like that while ACP sir just smiled and kept looking the footage which was now showing Daya and Abhijeet pointing guns on each other and Tasha was struggling to make them realize who they actually were… Abhijeet's anger, Daya's irritation, Tasha's struggle and ACP sir's time to time interfering and all relived a relax sigh seeing their seniors recognizing themselves and each other too…

Then how they run to catch that goon and between which the other goons managed to take Tasha out from there… The finding of camera and the screen went blank…

There was all silence for sometime in the Bureau as all were looking down in silence when a clapping voice rose… All looked towards that direction and found ACP sir doing that while looking towards Tasha… All in smile joined him while Tasha was looking really embarrassed and was continuously looking down with shy smile…

ACP sir in smile: Sach mein Tasha, tum ny js tarhan himet dikhai hai na iss sb mein, I am really very proud of you…

Tasha with shy smile: Thank you sir aur sir yeh tou mairi duty thi na…

Abhijeet coming forward and in low tone: Tasha I am sor…

Tasha cutting him in hurry: Sir please aagy kuch na kahiye ga please… Ager iss tarhan sy drugs k asar mein mujh sy aap py goli chal jati tou aap ko acha lagta kya maira itna guilty feel kerna…

Abhijeet smiled and patted her head with: Khush raho hamesha…

Tasha smiled and Daya in serious tone: Sach mein Tasha tum ny kafi bahaduri dikhai hai aur kahin na kahin yeh kehna ghalat nahin ho ga k aik tarhan sy tum ny yeh case solve kerny mein aik backbone k jaisa role play kia hai kyun k ager tum sahi waqt py humain sahi rasta na dikhati tou shaid yeh sb kabhi mumkin na hota…

Dr. Salunkhy in smile: Daya bilkul theek keh raha hai tum ny bohut himmet dikhai hai Tasah warna Abhijeet k ghussy k samny tou Daya ki bhi aawaz nahin nikalti…

Abhijeet looked him in anger while smiles came on all faces…

Freddy to Vivek: Vivek mujhy bhi tujhy sorry bol…

He could not complete as Vivek silently pulled him in tight hug and all smiled seeing them and after sometime they got separate when…

Sachin smilingly: Waow shukr hai aakhir kaar sb kuch theek ho gaya ab…

Kajol happily: Sach mein sir… (in anger plus afraid tone…) uss HD ny tou humain psycho kerny mein koe kasar nahin chori thi…

Dr. Tarika pressing her shoulder: Bs Kajol jo beet gaya so beet gaya, ab tou sb theek ho gaya na tou…

Dr. Sonali cutting her excitedly: Tou maira khayal hai k issi khushi mein aaj dinner bahir kia jaye…

Dr. Salunkhy teasingly: Zaroor, wasey ks hotel mein ly ja rahi hain aap…?

Dr. Sonali smilingly: Yeh choice main aap ko daiti hun kyun k dinner aap ki taraf sy ho ga na Dr. Salunkhy…

Dr. Salunkhy shocked: Kya, mairi taraf sy… (angrily…) main ny kb kaha k main dinner py ly k ja raha hun…

Dr. Sonali in mischievous smile: Just a second ago aap ny kahi hai yeh baat… (turning towards ACP sir…) hai na sir…?

ACP sir in smile: Bilkul hum sb ny suna hai Salunkhy tu ny abhi abhi bola hai yeh…

Dr. Salunkhy angrily: Main ny easa kuch nahin bola hai mujhy achy sy yaad hai…

Abhijeet teasingly: Salunkhy sahab burhapy mein yadasht aksar kamzoor ho jati hain…

Dr. Salunkhy in extreme anger: Burhy ho gy tum, tumhara yeh bhai, tumhara baap, khabardar jo mujhy burha kaha tou…

Daya mischievously: Dr. Sahab aap mairi bhabhi ko tou bhool hi gaye…

All looked him in extreme shock while Dr. Salunkhy in flow: Haan haan Tarika bhi borhi…

And he stopped and looked towards Tarika who was blushing while looking down and then towards Abhijeet who was looking at Daya in extreme anger while Daya was smilingly while looking away… Dr. Salunkhy looked around and found all looking somewhere else in the effort to hide their smiles…

Dr. Salunkhy in frustration: Acha ab chalo gy bhi ya yahin order ker dun dinner…

And he moved outside with ACP sir while team in smiles moved behind them… Daya who was busy on mobile, placed that in his pocket and was about to move when Abhijeet clutched his wrist and in angry tone…

Abhijeet angrily: Daya tu apna mun band nahin rakha sakta kya…?

Daya winking him: Boss tumhary hi faidy ki baat ki hai, thori dair mein dikh jaye ga tumhien tumhara faida…

And he left in light laugh and Abhijeet murmuring annoyingly followed him after few moments and stopped on stairs seeing Tarika standing there while resting her back with railing…

Abhijeet in confusion moved towards her and: Kya hua Tarika, yahan kyun khari ho tum…?

Tarika looked him strangely: Tum ny tou kaha tha k main yahan ruk'kon, tumhien kuch baat kerni hai mujh sy…

Abhijeet shocked: Kya, main ny… Main ny tou easa kuch… (and stopped and raising his eye-brow…) Tumhien ks ny kaha k main ny tumhien rukny ko kaha hai…?

Tarika casually: Daya ny message kia tha…

Abhijeet nodded his head disappointedly and: Yeh Daya kabhi nahin sudhar sakta… (to Tarika…) acha khair ab chalo, woh baat mairy zehen sy nikal gae hai…

Tarika shrugged her shoulders and moved in parking with Abhijeet while doing light chit-chat when stopped in shock seeing no one from the team present there…

Tarika in shock: Yeh sb kahan gaye…

Abhijeet looking around: Quails bhi nahin nazar…

And he stopped hearing his mobile beep, Abhijeet while opening the message: Daya ka message hai…

And after reading the message a smile came on his lips and Tarika looking at his smile: Abhijeet I don't think k mujhy bhook lagi hai…

Abhijeet smiled and: Tou phir chalo pehly beach py hi kuch time spend ker laity hain, kaisa idea hai…?

Tarika happily: Bohut zabardast…

Abhijeet smiled and they both got seated inside Tarika's car and then flew towards the sea… After reaching there, they came out and started walking on beach, bare footed and folded their jeans upwards… After some walk they both sat on beach while looking at the tides…

Abhijeet initiated: Raat k waqt sumander py aa k bohut acha lagta hai na…?

Tarika in smile: Hmm, tum tou aksar aaty rehty ho gy na…?

Abhijeet looked her with raised eye-brow: Kya matlab…?

Tarika smilingly while looking him: Matlab yeh Abhijeet g k Daya ki favorite place hai yeh tou aaty rehty ho gy na yahan aksar…

Abhijeet laughed sheepishly: Oooh tum yeh keh rahi thi, haan aksar aaty hain hum dono yahan…

Tarika looking him: Tum kya samjhy k main kya keh rahi hun…?

Abhijeet trying to make-up: Aaa, nahin kuch nahin bs easey hi…

Tarika in smile: Tumhien laga k main tum py shak ker rahi hun…?

Abhijeet looked her and: Haan woh tum ny tum kaha na, tum dono nahin tou mujhy laga…

And he just shrugged his shoulders while stopping in mid… Tarika in smile just rested her head on his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his arm and Abhijeet in smile just attached his head with her's and they both kept looking at tides in complete silence feeling the love and sooth of each other's company…

**STRENGTH GROWS WHEN WE DARE…**

**UNITY GROWS WHEN WE PAIR…**

**LOVE GROWS WHEN WE SHARE…**

**RELATIONSHIP GROWS WHEN WE CARE…**

**SO, LIVE IN PEACE, NOT IN PIECE…**

* * *

**A/N…**

Sweety yar tum Abhirika fan ho tou last mein as your gift aik chota sa Abhirika scene daal dia hai, happy now… ;) Love you doll… :)

Please review and take care you all… :)


End file.
